


oh, how i wish you were here

by ApplePlaceEvan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Sleepy Boys, maybe a little angst? but that comes with every ldr tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePlaceEvan/pseuds/ApplePlaceEvan
Summary: The familiar bleeps and bloops of Skype's ring filled the quiet space of Danny's apartment. It wasn't the first time this had happened.





	oh, how i wish you were here

The familiar bleeps and bloops of Skype’s ring filled the quiet space of Danny’s apartment. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

 

Dan lived in a cramped apartment in Queens. There were guitars leaning against the walls and crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor. He had a few of his old college textbooks stacked next to his sofa, acting as a makeshift endtable. He looked like the poster kid for a broke entertainer who moved to New York because he wanted to make it big. Well, if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck - it’s a duck. 

 

Danny reached over and hit the bright green ‘accept’ button. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them. He opened his eyes to find Arin sitting on the other side of the screen, looking equally as tired. 

 

Arin lived in a decent-sized apartment in Los Angeles. Though it looked lavish (to Dan, that is) he didn’t have any furniture for it. He had pillows thrown sporadically across the floor, with various game controllers tangled around themselves. He had finished the Sequelitis episode he was working on and realized just how tired he was. 

 

Danny took in Arin’s image. He was laying on top of a couple of pillows with a blanket draped over him. His hair was messy and sticking up at weird places, probably from stress. The light from the computer screen was bouncing off of Arin’s eyes and made them gleam. He looked truly magical. 

 

Arin sighed. “I’m tired.” His voice was low and gruff with the weight of sleep. Danny gave a soft smile, admiring Arin. 

 

“Want me to sing to you, baby? That always puts you to sleep.” 

 

That’s how most of these late-night calls ended. Arin would work himself to the bone and then call Danny, asking for a lullabye. Of course, Dan would happily oblige. 

 

Arin cuddled into one of his many pillows. In all actuality, it was a mega man throw pillow that Danny gave him months ago. It only made him long for Danny more. Not just hearing him through a dim computer screen, but he wanted to hold him. He wanted to play with his hair and badly put makeup on him. He wanted to kiss a tacky shade of lipstick right off of him. 

 

Danny could barely make out his muffled speech, but knew the routine well enough to know what Arin wanted. He leaned over and reached for an acoustic guitar. ‘These are way too underappreciated,’ Dan thought. It was a fleeting thought, though, upon seeing Arin’s sleepy figure. It was an image he’d seen a million times, but would never get tired of. He wished that he could see Arin in person again. 

 

He’d only ever met Arin in real life once. Danny and Brian had gone to Orlando Comic-Con to perform. Well, they didn’t get to perform inside the actual convention center, since they didn’t have the right passes. They ended up improvising.  They stood on upside-down boxes to act as a meager stage. Arin was the only person who actually watched their set. Danny could still remember the amusement in Arin’s eyes. He looked at Arin’s eyes now, drowsy but still as warm as ever. 

 

“Gimme the tunes, music man.” 

 

Dan did the half-laugh where he breathes really hard out of his nose. He strummed a couple familiar chords on the guitar, letting the tips of his fingers brush over the strings. It was a new song that he was learning, but he always found the original quite calming. Hopefully Arin would think the same. 

 

Arin almost immediately recognized the song as Pink Floyd’s ‘Wish You Were Here.’ It only reminded him of he and Dan’s situation. He wanted to be cuddling with him instead of a pillow. But take what you can get, right?  It wasn’t long before he drifted to sleep. 

 

Dan played the last few chords in the song, looking back up to ask Arin if it was any good. ‘ _ Must’ve been, _ ’ He thought. ‘ _ Put him to bed quicker than ever. _ ’ He set the guitar down and pulled the laptop next to him. 

 

Arin’s eyelashes rested against the tops of his cheeks. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He wasn’t yelling or ranting at video games, he wasn’t stressed over deadlines. Danny wanted to cuddle with him. He wanted to hold Arin in his arms and calm him down. He wanted to kiss him, to be able to go on normal dates and show him around town. He wanted to take Arin to meet his parents. He thought about how romantic a Times Square proposal would be. 

 

Arin shuffled, snapping Dan out of his thoughts. He sighed. 

  
‘ _ Oh, how I wish you were here _ .’ 


End file.
